5 ans plus tard
by maddy09
Summary: Quand Hermione se marrie, c'est l'occasion pour Ginny de revoir Harry. 5 ans après la guerre... Comment ça se passera pour eux ?


Dans la chambre de Ginny Weasley, se préparait Hermione Granger. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle allait s'unir à l'homme de sa vie, Ronald Weasley. Ginny entra dans la chambre et regarda le reflet de sa meilleure amie depuis la porte. Elle était rayonnante.

« Franchement, tu es magnifique miss Weasley ! Complimenta Ginny en s'avançant vers elle. »

Hermione rougit avant de tourner la tête vers son amie.

« Merci, mais je ne suis pas encore une Weasley ! Sourit-elle en s'asseyant doucement sur la parure du lit de camp.

Elle regarda maintenant Ginny tendrement.

-Toi aussi tu es splendide, seulement tu risques de me piquer la vedette !

Ginny ria de bon cœur et s'assit près de sa presque sœur avant de la serrer dans ces bras. Après une courte hésitation, Hermione décida d'aborder le sujet tabou.

- Ginny, il faut vraiment que toi et Harry... »

Ginny se leva et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, en soupirant gravement. Elle savait très que Hermione souhaitait plus que tout que ses deux meilleures amis se remettent ensembles. Pour elles, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Finalement, Hermione la rejoint près de la fenêtre et lui prit les mains.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas..., soupira la rousse.

- Arrête-toi ! Tu devrais t'écouter parler parfois, non mais ! Tu es amoureuse de Harry Potter depuis si longtemps… et tu sais aussi bien moi qu'il t'aime Gin'!

-Ecoutes, nous deux c'était… Enfin, c'est du passé. S'il m'aimait encore, il aurait fait quelque chose depuis le temps que la guerre est finie.

Hermione observa Ginny avec un rictus agacé. Elle savait très bien qu'Harry était Harry et qu'il pensait pratiquement comme elle. C'était difficile de jouer aux entremetteuses.

-De toute manière, reprit Hermione –presque- Wesley, tu devras bien lui faire face pour la dance…

Les mots semblaient s'insinuer avec une extrême lenteur dans l'esprit de Ginny –toujours- Wesley. Elle finit par s'étrangler et devenir écarlate au possible malgré les taches de rousseur.

- Attends une seconde! S'écriait 'elle. Une dance ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Hermione ? »

Hermione sourit particulièrement amusée par sa future belle-sœur. Ginny allait répondre lorsque Molly entra en trombe dans la chambre. Celle-ci réprimanda les deux femmes en remarquant que Hermione n'était pas prête et que Ginny n'avait même pas prit le peine d'enfiler ses escarpins.

Dans le jardin une tente avait été dressée et des bougies brillaient de manière à dresser un chemin. Victoire dans sa petite robe de soie et de fanfreluche bleue patientait avec un panier de pétale de rose. Quand elle vit Ginny accompagnée d'Hermione, elle arrêta de remuer et de tripoter par la même occasion les épingles dans ses boucles blondes. Elle observa sa tante avec un grand sourire et fut encore plus ravie de voir Hermione avec sa longue traine.

« Wouah ! Une princesse ! S'écria-t'-elle les joues roses. »

Le père d'Hermione riait aux éclats en entendant la remarque de la petite fille et il finit par tendre le bras à sa fille. Ginny et Luna la regardait intensément en rêvassant.

« Ginny... Je te trouve vraiment belle ! La complimenta Luna avec son habituel regard perdu. »

Molly entrait dans la tente en première avant qu'une petite musique ne retentisse pour les femmes d'honneur. Ginny poussa Victoire pour qu'elle entre dans la tente. Victoire semblait faire la joie de tout le monde parce qu'ils poussèrent des petits soupires. Luna entrait alors que la petite traine de sa robe ne rase le parquet installé tout spécialement pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux blonds attachés pour l'occasion montraient ainsi son visage blanc et fin. Ensuite Ginny sourit à Hermione et entra. Ginny remarqua vite Harry près de Ron avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était perturbée et à la fois heureuse de cette attention. Elle faillit rire mais contrôla ses ardeurs et sourit en s'arrêtant devant Luna qui lui fit un signe de tête. La chanson changea alors pour l'hymne au mariage et Hermione entra alors qu'un silence remplit d'admiration tomba sur la tente qui voyait en elle tout l'amour d'un couple qui allait s'unir. Dès que Hermione prit les mains de son tendre et cher amour, le prête commença ainsi la cérémonie. Ginny regardait de temps à autre Harry en rigolant sous le regard noir de sa mère. Seulement Harry aussi jouait ainsi au même jeu.

« Si les témoins veulent bien donner les alliances... »

Ginny sursauta et donnait rapidement l'alliance à Hermione qui elle aussi souriait. La scène continua jusqu'à ce que le prêtre dis enfin le suprêmassif discours de fin.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre Hermione Jeanne Granger pour épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Bien sûr que oui, S'impatienta Ron dont le regard était rivé sur celui de sa bien aimé.

- Hermione Jeanne Granger acceptez-vous de prendre Ronald Bilius Weasley pour époux ?

- ... Oui plus que tout, Oui ! Expira Hermione sur le point de pleurer de joie.

- Bien, je vous unis donc par les liens du mariage... Vous pouvez embrasser la marier !

Ron soupira soulagé.

- Enfin ! S'écria t'-il avant de prendre Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa longuement et doucement avec tous l'amour du monde. »

Tandis que la foula rigolait encore des parole de Ron et sourit à la tendresse, alors que Molly et la mère de Hermione pleurait d'émotion en souriant.

La première dance était ouverte par les nouveaux mariés qui offraient un beau spectacle. Normalement les témoins devaient continuer mais Ginny refusait, alors que Harry attendait quelques peu gêné Molly la poussa vers lui alors qu'elle lui rentrait avec la force d'une massue. Poussé sur la piste, Harry prit les mains de Ginny et la forçait à bouger alors que lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment danser.

« Je te fait peur ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

- Non, bien sûr mais c'est que... j'appréhendais un peu le moment où j'allais te revoir, te parler... »

Il la regarda longuement sans répondre. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de la jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout mais qu'il n'avait encore su lui dire jusqu'à maintenant une seule parole. C'était comme si il était tétanisé chaque fois qu'il croisait ses magnifiques yeux bleu. Il se sentait transporté, retourné. Mais prit par un élan de courage, il osa évoquer le passé.

« Tu sais, dit-il après avoir trouvé les justes mots, Je n'ai jamais voulus te faire le moindre mal...»

Ginny détacha ces mots en posant son doigt sur ces lèvres chaudes.

« Harry ne dit plus rien, je… j'ai souffert mais j'ai toujours su que c'était pour la bonne cause. Je crois que ce n'était pas le moment d'être égoïste. Nous avions besoin de toi… Et c'était ton destin. »

Ses paroles semblaient être une certitude pourtant elle sentit son cœur dévié, et une envie de vomir la somma avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux honteuses. Elle sentit son visage remonté par la poussé des longs doigts de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle regardait droit dans les yeux verts qui brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Celle d'un gars amoureux. Elle avait envie de sentir les lèves d'Harry, de le serré dans ces bras, de ne plus jamais le quitter.

« Ginny, je n'en peux plus, Dit-il sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Rétorqua-t-elle interrogée. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, et il déposa sa main sur la joue de Ginny. Et la défiant du regard, il approcha alors ses lèvres doucement. Elle sentit alors les lèvres de cet homme à la carrure imposante, qui était l'un des plus célèbres sorciers du monde magique et qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Elle pouvait de nouveau le sentir tout contre elle, pendant que leur deux mains appuyées l'une contre l'autre se croisait pour finir entrelacé. Beaucoup purent de nouveau apprécier les joies d'un merveilleux couple qu'il formait tous les deux. Si cela était le premier moment de tendresse qu'il passait en cinq ans, cela n'était rien comparé à l'amour qui pouvait vaguer dans la tente cette nuit-là, la nuit où deux amoureux purent s'unirent et où un autre couple se réunissait après... Si longtemps.

FIN


End file.
